Archive:Leltrandi Dawncrest
Leltrandi Dawncrest is a sin'dorei of Silvermoon City and researcher specializing in mana alchemy. Having recently graduated magna cum laude from the Academy Leltrandi has managed to land herself a position in Dalaran's esteemed alchemist community where she currently works at The Agronomical Apothecary. Appearance A pretty female elf who is only a little bit below average height for women of her kind. Her hair is a rich brown and is often styled in some fashion, namely in long curls that go down her back. She is thin, a bit lanky in her limbs, and her chest is rather flat but her clothing is fashionable, well-made and probably cost a pretty gold or two. Large hoop earrings adorn her ears and sparkle in the light due to their high luster. A strand of smooth Mag'hari beads adorn her neck and rest above her clothing. Personality Leltrandi, at first sight, appears like any normal sin'dorei elf. But, to those who observe her, she actually displays a sort of duality. She can be materialistic and coolly dismissive one moment yet honest and good hearted the next. She is intelligent, she knows it, and wears her reputation of academic achievements proudly which contrasts against other aspects of her personality, namely her selfish and feminine desires to spend her gold on fashion accessories and the like. Background She was born and raised in Silvermoon into a quel'dorei family of alchemists. Both her mother and father specialized in creating as well as selling proper alchemy preparation and hardware. They also possessed affiliations with the Silvermoon Academy in the form of providing alchemy supplies for the colleges, namely the College of Science and Medicine. They were respected for their knowledge and willingness to provide, despite being independent and self-learned in their field, and the Academy always reimbursed them for their knowledge in the form of decent monetary gains. They were not poor but they didn't live a life of luxuries; Leltrandi would eventually learn to resent her modest upbringing by growing into a young elven woman infatuated with fashion and attempting to beautify herself, along with believing she deserved the best in life, including good money to go along with it. It wasn't until she was into her mid-twenties when she decided to attempt admittance into the Academy by means of pursuing a career in alchemy. Her parents encouraged such endeavors, considering they never had the opportunity to have such a praised education handed to them. It took her at least two tries to finally be granted admission into the College of Science and Medicine with full scholarship; an accomplishment Leltrandi is very proud of. When the undead invasion came to Silvermoon her family miraculously managed to survive but their home and the Academy were in shambles. They aided in the city's reconstruction and, eventually, aided the Academy as well. Due to their efforts they were allowed to live nearby the campus as official staff to replace those that had been lost in the siege. When reconstruction was complete Leltrandi was able to continue her studies and it was then that she received her offer to become Dr. Icebloom's apprentice, an opportunity she readily accepted. Goals and Motivations *To work hard and be recognized in Dalaran for her research and efforts in alchemy. *To somehow get some sort of romance in her life! The Academy was surely a bust! Idiosyncrasies *She loves to write in pretty inks and spends more money on that than she should. She goes through many sorts of quills because of it and considers "quill shopping" a hobby. *Leltrandi doesn't consider herself the type to wear gaudy sorts of fashion pieces but she adores any sort of large hooped earrings. Cheap, expensive, doesn't matter...they have to be bold and most of all, sparkle! *Lel loves dresses and robes and will put the money towards the latest fashion trends, even if the colors or clothing doesn't suit her at all. *She is actually a bit friend-less! To those who befriended her have either stopped associating themselves with Lel due to her excessive work schedule, her materialistic nature or because they have felt slighted by her not-so-obvious true personality. *Lel doesn't always believes she's as smart as she appears to be; she's a woman of some self-doubt and sometimes feels her accomplishments are half due to luck. Public Knowledge and Rumors *Leltrandi graduated with high honors from the Academy and was recognized for her accomplishments at her graduation. *It is rumored that she harbors some sort of romantic crush for the Academy stablemaster, Bantarion Blacksparrow, but it remains to truly be seen. External links *The Silvermoon Academy *Leltrandi at WyrmrestAccord.net Category:Archived Characters